


毒

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: ◎黄色PWP废料，说是废料剧情也没少扯……◎康纳已经免费啦，对汉克的好感是水平线以上，但是通过相处发现自己对汉克的感情变质了。





	毒

**Author's Note:**

> ◎黄色PWP废料，说是废料剧情也没少扯……  
> ◎康纳已经免费啦，对汉克的好感是水平线以上，但是通过相处发现自己对汉克的感情变质了。

First Segment 

 

——仿生人会畏惧死亡吗？甚至是与自己无关的他人的死亡？

 

“该死的家伙！快！康纳！追上他！别管我！”

耳边充斥着汉克的怒吼，因为腹部中刀让他的声音听起来有些底气不足，康纳通过他的嗅觉处理器注意到了空气中被厚重的灰尘，垃圾腐烂散发的恶臭所掩盖的，鲜血的味道。

汉克鲜血的味道。

「追击／帮助／沉默」

康纳的中央处理器为他拟算了多种结果，或许追击这个他和汉克已经蹲点长达一个星期之久的罪犯是最佳选择，但是在经历了微不可查的思考之后，康纳还是选择了对汉克进行急救，康纳也略微对自己的选择感到怪异，但是他仍就遵从自己的选择。

【一切都是为了协助Lieutenant高效的完成任务。】

康纳如此想到，太阳穴处的光圈短暂的变黄之后，他冲向汉克：“Lieutenant，你还好吗？”

“啊……至少我还死不了，还有我不是告诉你追上那个家伙吗！整天任务任务的催促我，到关键时刻你反而犹豫起来了……嘶……这该死的家伙，别让我抓到你！”

汉克喋喋不休起来也是没完，还夹杂着几句寻常的脏话，或许找到借口数落康纳令他暂时忘却了现实，但是伤口的疼痛却残酷地把他拉了回来，以至于现在汉克只能小幅度地呼吸，动作过大似乎都能要了他的命。

生命。

康纳的光圈急剧的变红，他可能头一次萌生了怪异的心情，那种恐惧，慌乱，难以克制的感觉几乎要让康纳的信息处理中枢过热，无论这些感情代表着什么，它们都汇集成了一个念头。

——他不想目睹汉克的死亡。

“康纳，你在那傻站着做什么呢？快来扶我一把。”

“Got it。”

 

Second Segment

 

——康纳看着汉克，就像平常一般无声的注视，他比谁都更加明白，甚至超过汉克他自己，汉克已经不再年轻了。

 

“Lieutenant，请你停止这种行为，虽然我并不反对您和友人出去闲逛，您现在的身体并不允许您大量饮酒，还有像是汉堡之类的高热量食品也同样应该禁止，根据最近的体检报告来看您的体脂率已经……”

当汉克第三次试图从门口偷偷溜出去的时候，康纳开口说道，不得不说，作为专门为谈判成功而设计的警务型仿生人，康纳拥有让任何人都觉得舒心的相貌，再加上被精心设计的嗓音，如果去掉康纳太阳穴上的光圈的话，康纳绝对会成为一个回头率百分百的帅哥。

但是汉克才不会管这些乱七八糟的东西，他已经是个53岁的中年人了，他顽固不化，到了如今这种仿生人满世界跑就差能生孩子的时代，他却连简单的智能手机都不会用，所以理所应当的：“Fucking Android！我了解自己的身体好吗！我已经好了！完！完！全！全！的好了！还有我想吃什么喝什么是我的自由！你只是我的搭档又不是我的管家婆！还有你们自己就没有什么自娱功能吗？如果有的话就打开那个该死的程序，我现在只想去我我常去的地方喝一杯酒吃点我喜欢吃的东西，OK？”

“所以赶紧把路让开好吗？”

「妥协／抗拒／沉默」

康纳细细的听着，确保自己没有丢失任何一句话，他的光圈有蓝色转变为黄色，似乎在思考着什么，最终还是慢慢的走上前去，这让汉克感觉很怪，明明康纳并没有他高，但是他给他带来的压迫感总是如同暗夜的鬼手一般难以剥离，莫名的紧张在攀升：“喂！你想干什么！”

对方并没有给自己任何回复，只是上前紧紧地拽住了汉克的手腕，那力道之大才终于让汉克 意识到了眼前的人是比自己更加年轻，更加强大的仿生人，他们不会感觉到疼痛，他们就像是上天的宠儿，伊甸园里的珍宝，但相反的他们却不会拥有这是上最奇妙的东西。

感情。

“Lieutenant，为了您的健康着想，毕竟您的年龄不容乐观，当然也是为了任务能更加顺利的进行，我将带您回去好好休息，您的朋友我会替您打点好，所以。”

“去休息吧，汉克。”

汉克似乎听见了眼前仿生人发出的那个被千千万万人说出的音节，但绝对不可能从康纳的嘴里蹦出来，绝对不可能。

康纳是没有感情的，就像他没有温度一般。

汉克摸着刚刚被仿生人紧握的手腕，感受着上面的冰冷，心跳的频率却像是激昂的鼓点一般，汉克看着眼前康纳的背影，也明白康纳话中的含义。

的确，他已经不再年轻了。

 

Third Segment

 

——康纳感受得到自己内部的变化，就像是毒素在人体扩散般迅猛，就像闪光般散漫的传播，一切的一切都让康纳有些措手不及，但康纳却不认为这些异常会给他带来痛苦或悲伤，相反的，这种变化似乎会给康纳带来美好的未来，如同自由。

 

“Lieutenant！Lieutenant！我接到了新的任务，……”

门外十分响亮的敲门声把汉克从美梦中踢了出来，相扑在一边汪汪的叫，好吧，忘记给这家伙喂饭了，汉克决定晾那个该死的气人安卓一会，权当是为了他的美梦做个悼念，谁都不能打扰汉克·安德森的睡眠，上帝啊，他都是个53岁的中年人了，得到点理所应当的睡眠有什么错呢？

如果上帝再能给他个健康的身体就好了。

汉克也明白自己的身体状况，他知道自己在作践自己，在逼仄的酒吧一角玩着死亡游戏，酗酒，吃着高热量的垃圾食品，在自己的身体里疯狂地填塞着定时炸弹，汉克·安德森不能否认，自己有的时候在渴求着死亡。

他想念科尔，想念那个过早逝去的生命，汉克一方面想要重新振作起来连同着科尔的那部分好好的活下去，但是有无数次渴望着与科尔一般在地下长眠，但是康纳的出现似乎打破了这个僵局。

哦对了，他似乎还在把自己的搭档——那个仿生人锁在门外，汉克晃悠悠的走向大门的方向，却看到康纳已经破窗而入了。

“Lieutenant！你没事吧！”

自从那次怪异的感觉之后，康纳一直在小心翼翼地关注着汉克的健康，譬如把汉克点的外卖换成大份的蔬菜沙拉，把汉克买的可乐偷偷换成蔬菜果汁什么的。虽然总能遭到汉克的白眼以及怒吼，但是康纳并没有觉得自己做错了。

他不想让汉克死掉。

汉克不经意间让他明白了许多东西，那些他不能从系统中学到的，他按耐不住自己想要发掘的想法，这种想法可能并不正常，他或许需要阻止这种想法的萌生，但是他并没有这样做。

“该死的康纳你都做了什么！你到底要碎掉几块玻璃才能弄懂‘等待’这个词在人际社交里的意思！”

「沉默／动身／道歉」

大清早就发脾气这让汉克觉得有些难受，摇摇晃晃地就要跟地板来一个亲切的接触，一瞬间的天旋地转让汉克没有感受到预料当中的疼痛，却发现一张近在咫尺的脸庞，亦如同那次醉酒后的接触。

而康纳感受到的则是人类肌肤的那种特有的触感，由于疏于锻炼和长期的不健康饮食，汉克早就鼓起了小小的肚腩，那种柔软的，难以形容的感觉渐渐反馈给了康纳，那么一瞬间竟然让康纳觉得有些混沌。

更多。

康纳太阳穴处的光圈早已经变红，无形的崩坏早就侵蚀了康纳。

那种向往着自由的崩坏，那个开往人世间，离开伊甸园的大门。

 

Fourth Segment

——康纳知道自己与人类的差异，他们的皮肤下是被筋肉与骨骼所构成的鲜活的生命体，而自己的伪装下却是冰冷的机械与庞杂的数据，所以即使康纳再怎么努力，他仍觉得汉克在疏远他，排斥他，甚至憎恨着他。

 

汉克也不知道康纳出了什么毛病。

相比起之前张口闭口都是任务和禁止自己的饮食爱好，他现在沉默的像是一台机器——或许这才应该是他该有的样子，只是单纯的协助自己的工作，不来干涉他这种自甘堕落的生活。

其实汉克并不讨厌康纳，他对仿生人的态度并没有因为儿子的离世而改变太多，仿生人又有什么错呢？科尔的死只是因为那个该死的嗑药医生而已，仅此而已。

这般漠然的态度让汉克觉得庆幸，跟着他多危险，每天面对的是这个城市里最凶险恶毒的毒枭，每天都要庆幸今天还活着，每天都要看见那帮畜生所做出的非人的行为，汉克早就麻木了。

“又是该死的一天的开始。”汉克低喃道，下一秒就听见康纳在外面哐哐敲门，汉克无奈的叹了口气，思索着该不该给他钥匙。

然而，当康纳再一次打碎刚装好没几天的玻璃之后，汉克想到：给，立刻给，马上给！

“好了康纳，听着，你不要认为在你敲门三次之后还没有听到我的回应就是我遭遇不测了，虽然我不年轻了，但是对付那些个瘾君子至少还是可以的，我把钥匙给你，所以你不要在试图破窗进来了好吗！……”

康纳静静地听着汉克的话，他看得出来自己又把汉克惹生气了，这个想法不仅让康那有点沮丧。没错，沮丧，天知道康纳是怎么会有这种情绪化的感受的，但是康纳庞杂的信息系统却在不断告诉他他在焦躁，他在沮丧，他在畏惧。

RK-800-51在畏惧汉克·安德森对他的憎恶。

「沉默／欺骗／坦诚」

“Lieutenant，我很抱歉，但是我发现了在窗外试图进入您房子的暴徒，我已经优先选择处决他但是他在打破窗户后就逃走了，是否需要我继续追踪？”

“算了吧，这帮该死的家伙盯上我也不是一天两天的事情了，还有你的光圈怎么红了，是那个该死的家伙对你做什么了吗？”

“没有，Lieutenant，这只是我在处理信息而已。”

汉克点了点头，转身去了浴室，康纳紧紧的攥着那把钥匙，像是握住了什么珍宝一般。

 

Fifth Segment

 

——康纳感受着汉克的躯体给自己带来的源源不断的，可以称之为是奇妙的感觉，他笑着，将冰冷的嘴唇贴在汉克汗津津的手上，虔诚的烙下一吻，他的一切似乎被不知名的毒所浸染，而汉克则是他唯一的救赎。

 

这次的任务棘手的很，要抓的毒枭常年混迹在Gay吧里，喜欢的还是属于康纳那种类型的帅小伙，所以在茫茫警察局中也只有让汉克亲自领着康纳去执行任务这一说了。

但是上帝啊，康纳又不会调情，难道汉克还要教他如何泡人吗？泡妞他觉得还可以，泡男人他真的做不来。

所以汉克决定让康纳自己解决，毕竟现在的互联网如此发达，管他是泡男人还是泡女人，  
估计泡动物都会有教程。

“该死的！康纳！放开我！”

“但是，Lieutenant，我的中央处理器告诉我不应该放开您，您需要定期的释放。”

汉克现在觉得自己快要气炸了，作为一个健全的男人，汉克需要释放的发泄，但是从来没有需要过现任搭档的帮助，他虽然竭力的在挣扎，但是却挣脱不开仿生人的禁锢，逆着光让汉克看不清康纳的脸庞，唯有太阳穴那处的蓝光让汉克莫名的感受到了恐慌。

天知道康纳要干出什么事情。

康纳的手缓缓的伸向了汉克的阴茎，鬼知道仿生人从互联网上下载了什么数据包，并且真的很好的学以致用起来，这让汉克不禁低声咒骂起来，这天杀的互联网，或许真应该定个什么规则类似于未满十八周岁的仿生人不得浏览限制数据什么的。

一旁的康纳倒是很享受这个环节，他喜欢看汉克这般模样，他现在的心情就像是得到了梦寐以求糖果的孩子一般快乐，在他所制造的阴影下汉克发出低沉的喘息，还有从额头上滚落下的晶莹的汗水，不禁让康纳想上去舔一口。

事实上，他也如此付诸了行动，当康纳舌头接触到汉克的肌肤的时候，汉克却大声叫骂了出来：“该死的，康纳！你老实跟我说你在舔过那些死人血，仿生人血，还有其他乱七八糟的证物的时候到底有没有清理你的口腔！”

康纳眨了眨眼：“其实我的机体是有自动清理功能的，每次分析完数据之后都会自动执行功能，如果您不信的话……”

说罢康纳便俯下身来，吻住了汉克，这下子让汉克的大脑瞬间当机，的确，仿生人并没有骗人，汉克感受到并没有别的奇怪的味道，但是他发现这并不是正确的事情，他连忙想要推开康纳，但是却被康纳手中的动作弄得软了身子，上帝呀，谁能体谅一下他还是只是个中年人的事实。

或许是许久未发泄，汉克很快地射了出来，在他庆幸这一切总算要结束的时候，康纳却将他翻了身，贴在他耳边：“Lieutenant，关于这次的任务，我觉得我有必要学习一下。”

“当然也为了我更好的了解知识。”

汉克似乎知道了些什么，他竭力的抵抗着康纳的动作，但是汉克看着康纳那双无辜的眼睛就怎么也下不了手，什么狗屁知识，只能把头重新埋到枕头里：“臭小子善待我的屁股吧。”

“Got it。”

汉克能感受得到康纳的手指在自己后穴里进出，那骨节分明的手指在一寸一寸的攻略城池，仿生人没有温度，这让他有种通体的寒意，他不禁喘息起来，他听见了康纳的手指在自己后穴搅动的声音，一切的一切都让他感到羞愧。

但是康纳却像是没有羞耻心一样的，热衷于抠挖着汉克的后穴，看着那个小口一点点变得艳红，看着汉克因为自己而做出的种种反应，他从未有过这般的充实感。

从来没有。

等到仿生阴茎进到他的屁股里的时候，他不禁咒骂出声，为什么要给警务型的仿生人装这种逆天的东西，他真希望能到生产车间里，把生产这种东西的流水线毁掉，全都毁掉！

但是下一秒他似乎就无法去思考那些问题了，康纳渐渐地动了起来，缓慢地，轻柔地，让汉克以为他在对待什么世界上的珍宝一般，这种感觉很奇妙，让汉克觉得自己也是被爱着的，多可笑，汉克·安德森在过去的53年的生活中一直都不知道爱的滋味，哪怕他有过，但是也短暂的绽放在他的视线中，上帝似乎总是在对诉他说着一件事实：你不配得到爱。而康纳的举动似乎正在慢慢地打破这层壁垒，他用肉欲感染着汉克，诱惑着他一同奔赴无尽的深渊。

康纳很喜欢这一切，他似乎感觉到在他体内的毒素在扩散，他的处理器在疯狂的给他施加警告信息，眼前的视野充斥着他见过无数次的鲜红，但是他无法让自己停下来，他感受着汉克肉壁给他带来的挤压感，每次触碰到汉克的敏感点的时候他都会发出无意识的呻吟，身体微微颤抖着，看着汉克被灰白色头发所遮盖的脖颈，康纳慢慢欺身上去，在上面狠狠地咬了一口，不出所料的得到了汉克的咒骂，但他满意的看着上面留下的牙印以及周围微微渗出的鲜血，他的牙印，汉克的鲜血。

康纳忽视了跳出的一系列信息，康纳喜欢汉克的呻吟，喜欢汉克因为他所作出的任何反应，因为他，只因为他。

康纳的速度突然加快起来，并且坏心眼的一直撞击着汉克的敏感点，这一切的一切都让汉克有点招架不住：“康……康纳……慢点……”

康纳却像没听见汉克低声的请求一般，但是谁又能停下来呢？想一想，平日里对你大多是冷眼相待的人却躺在你身下，发出动情的呼唤，如此示弱的姿态，难道不会让人血脉贲张吗？

康纳将汉克翻了个面，这对汉克来说可不好受，康纳看着汉克汗津津的小肚腩，忍不住地伸手上去揉了揉，果然遭到了汉克的大声叫骂：“松！松手！”

汉克感觉这一切都太刺激了，他年轻的时候是有一段混乱的生活，但是没有一个人能给他带来这种感觉，这种感觉就像是你在玷污上帝的宠儿，你就是伊甸园里的那条狡猾的蛇。

你在引诱他堕落。

但他又何尝不是呢？

康纳接着又把目光转向了汉克的胸膛，那种饱含脂肪的触感让他渐渐沉迷，他甚至开始渐渐揉弄起来汉克的乳头，力道虽然不大但仍让汉克无法忍受这种感觉，他想要推开康纳，但是他又怎么会有力气呢？这倒在康纳眼里成了一种欲拒还迎——鬼知道他是怎么想到这个词的。他亲昵的亲了亲汉克的脸颊，继而是身体的每一寸皮肤，这让汉克有一种相扑的感觉，不过他并没有相扑好，毕竟相扑又不会操他的屁股。

康纳看着汉克，汉克身上布满了他的印记，斑驳的痕迹就像是世界上最美的画卷，他再次俯下身去亲吻着汉克的手背，如同朝圣般虔诚，就像是他唯一的解药。唯一的。

救赎。

直到汉克的大脑都变得混沌，康纳还在那边抽插着，像是明天就是操蛋的世界末日一般努力，他不知道康纳到底出了什么问题，但是这都太过了，无论是为了任务还是知识，或许从一开始汉克允许他这种行为就已经很奇怪了，汉克不禁问他：“这种行为是不对的，康纳，这时有一定感情基础的人才会做的事情，但这不会发生在你我之间，哪怕是为了任务。”

「欺骗/坦诚/沉默」

“我也不明白，Lieutenant，我不想离开你，我想保护你，我不想看见你的死亡，但是在我内心深处我却又渴望看见你依赖着我，专属于我，甚至……渴求我。”

说完康纳就在一旁吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，但是身下的动作却一刻未停，汉克觉得自己快要在这激烈地性事中死去，这可不好笑，想想明天的头条上会出现什么奇奇怪怪的新闻，就让汉克觉得心悸，过度使用的喉咙也让汉克几乎说不出话来，他只能费力地抬起胳膊，安抚性的摸了摸康纳的头。

之后便陷入了沉睡之中。

康纳看着汉克，也停下了动作，抱着汉克做了简单的清洗，看着汉克在床上沉沉的睡去，自己则睁着眼看着汉克，并没有让自己陷入待机状态，只是单纯的看着汉克，直到天明。

或许他们之间没有未来，但感情是不会骗人的，已经萌芽的种子是顽强的，无论环境如何，总有一天会变成参天的大树。

 

-FIN-


End file.
